


Shopping List (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Lists series BY musigneus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has a little list... (Part 1/3 of the Lists series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping List (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shopping List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181957) by [musigneus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musigneus/pseuds/musigneus). 



> Title: List Series  
> Author: Muslgneus （http://musigneus.livejournal.com ）  
> Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom：Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
> Rating: R~NC-17
> 
> 授权：
> 
> 发件人： MusIgneus (musigneus@gmail.com)  
> 发送时间： 2011年3月24日 10:50:25  
> 收件人： 水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk@hotmail.com) 
> 
> Dear Doris,  
> Thank you for sending the new password, and I would be very happy for you to translate any of my other stories that you choose. I am glad that the HP fandom is still thriving, and like you I think I'll always have love for being a fangirl. :)  
> I hope that you are doing well. 
> 
> Best wishes,  
> MusIgneus

 

**购物清单**

 

 

Title: Shopping List

Author: Muslgneus （[http://musigneus.livejournal.com](http://musigneus.livejournal.com/) ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: R

 

**Notes:**

[**annecatherine**](http://annecatherine.livejournal.com/) [wanted to read](http://www.livejournal.com/users/annecatherine/67949.html#cutid1) “a fic with long, amusing lists.” I _meant_ to write a comment fic for her, but it turned out to be a few pages too long for a comment... It does, at least, have lists.

 

原文地址：

<http://musigneus.livejournal.com/5831.html>

 

 

**注释：**

Annecatherine姑娘要求，“一篇小文，有搞笑的清单。”我 _原本_ 是打算在回帖里随便写个小段子，可一不留神就越来越长……确实，至少，这文里有清单。

 

某鱼注：

吃东西喝水请小心……

 

 

 

**=== Shopping List** **购物清单===**

 

Remus一副恭顺的样子靠在工作台边。至少Severus对此感到尚可接受——魔药大师的怒吼已经没那么振聋发聩了，比狼人预计的时间甚至还早了一两分钟。

 

“……所以说我完全不能理解为毛Albus会以为 _你_ 能给我帮忙！这是一种非常不稳定的药剂，和以前没两样，你这家伙的魔药课最多也就能混个及格。”

 

“我可以的，”Remus尽量保持冷静，“而且我发誓是按照指示操作的。”

 

Severus朝他射过去眼刀，然后重重将一只罐子当着狼人的面砸在桌上。“把这些切碎了。精细点儿！”魔药教授丢下命令，转身回到他的坩埚旁，依旧怒气冲冲地嘟嘟囔囔。

 

事情似乎有好转的迹象，Remus放下心来开始工作，当然他还是有能力帮Severus准备各种配料的。

 

==========

 

两小时后，他的自信就好像戳破了的气球，可怜巴巴瞅着一团粘糊糊的不明粉色半固体顺着Severus的鼻子往下滑。

 

“呃，我……”

 

天花板上又掉下一团，刚巧砸在黑发巫师的肩头，又慢慢蹭过胳膊，于是Remus有点发抖。

 

Severus两颊迅速腾起不详的阴云，“你个白痴（idiotic）狼人！我原本以为任何傻瓜（imbecile）都可以按照我的指示操作正确，而你——你这没脑子的（brainless）还真能给巫师丢人——居然等不了区区二十秒就急着往里加胆囊粉末？”

 

魔药教授滔滔不绝地继续，终于不得不为了喘口气而停下来。

 

“劳驾请教一句，您究竟知道多少个‘白痴’（idiot）的同义词，Severus？”Remus仗着胆子问道。

 

Severus瞪了他一眼，不过至少这别扭的笑话让他放弃了继续责难。

 

“四十一个。并且我觉得在我们完成这剂魔药之前，我有机会把它们全都用一遍，Lupin！”

 

狼人一边收拾残局一边接了句，“四十一个？”

 

Severus暴躁地清除了袍子上的污渍，还有脸上以及天花板，开始拿出那些珍贵的配料准备下一次尝试。

 

“四十一个。用英语。傻瓜。笨蛋。呆瓜。猪头。蠢驴。痴呆。弱智。四肢发达头脑简单。孺子不可教。反应迟钝。低能。二青。傻缺。大脑适合插秧——”（Imbecile. Cretin. Lackwit. Numskull. Dunderhead. Moron. Fool. Simpleton. Dunce. Dullard. Dolt. Jobbernowl. Nitwit. Clod.）

 

“好吧好吧！”狼人举起双手表示投降。

 

Severus扯出个刻薄轻蔑的冷笑。“我都没提到更加……有想象力的呐，Lupin。”

 

“让我们期望您用不着吧！”

 

“确实。”Severus哼了一声，上下打量狼人。“我想您可能更适合去给库存储备 _进点儿货_ ，Lupin……”

 

==========

 

所以Remus发现自己来到对角巷（Diagon Alley），怀揣一张购物清单朝着Slug & Jiggers大步前行。一张 _详尽_ 到蛋疼的清单。

 

25吉尔（gill）斑地芒（bundimun）分泌物。新鲜的。

10小滴毒角兽（erumpent）毒汁。最好是新鲜的，储存品亦可接受。

50颗角驼兽（graphorn）角粉末。必须高纯度。

5吩（scruple）干龙肝。澳洲蛋白眼（Antipodean Opaleye）最好。别的亦可接受。

1打jobernoll鸟毛。必须仔细检查，不允许有任何瑕疵，只要最完美的。

1加仑火蜥蜴血。

1加仑水蛭汁……

 

单子还有很长很长。

 

Remus叹了口气，推门走进店里。整个房间闻起来很恶心，药剂师看着狼人，就好像他犯了什么错，不过还是一样接一样地打包，在Remus坚持按照Severus的标准检查每一项细节时表现出了极大的不耐烦，终于褐发巫师念到了最后一样。

 

“1英钱（fluid dram）狼人……呃，狼人精液。”

 

至少这是该死的最后一样，然后Remus就能凯旋而归，不会被Severus的要求打败。接着——

 

“没有。”

 

“啥？”

 

药剂师将所有的东西装进一个大包裹。“我说，我们没有那个。下一位！”

 

“但是我——”Remus抗议。

 

药剂师死死瞪着他，坚决地重复。“下一位！”

 

排在Remus后面一直默默等待的年轻人抱歉地看了他一眼，却还是迈步向前，要了蓑蚰（lionfish）脊髓。

 

药剂师则假装Remus原地蒸发了，再不理他。

 

Remus又叹了口气，离开药店，为了能逃离烂白菜臭鸡蛋的味道，再次呼吸新鲜空气而由衷欢喜。他其实可以去下一家药店试试看——前提是能找到在哪儿——不过他还带着那么沉重的包裹。很多都是金贵又容易变质的材料，正如Severus一遍一遍嘱咐的……

 

第三次叹气，他幻影移形（Apparated），尽量着陆到距离Hogwarts不太远的地方，好比较容易地回去Severus的地牢。他可以，当然，自己去弄那最后一项，可他完全不能想象对着一只长颈瓶打手枪，然后接受Severus的质疑，比如为啥 _这个_ 没有能够精确地符合要求，又是为啥没有用蜡封，贴上Slug & Jiggers的标签……

 

不，他根本没法和Severus进行 _那样的_ 谈话。

 

==========

 

Remus来到魔药大师的工作室外，小心翼翼推开门，真不希望吓到Severus从而引发另一场气势如虹的爆发。实际意义和字面意义都是。

 

“哟？您到底是进来还是在外面呆着？”Severus不耐烦地问。

 

狼人咽了咽口水，走过房间，将大包裹放在桌上。谨慎地瞥了一眼缓缓冒泡泡的坩埚，他瞧着Severus逐个打开包装，检视每一样材料。

 

“Slug & Jiggers有你点名需要的一切，除了……呃，清单上的最后一项。”Remus说。

 

Severus抬眼，“当然对于你来讲，Lupin，能想出个办法弄到吧？”

 

“呃……”

 

魔药教授的嘴角隐隐抽搐一下，倘若面前的是别人，Remus绝对会认为那是在忍俊不禁。不过，Severus拿起一只小小的空玻璃，丢了过来。

 

反射性地接住，Remus又烫了手似的将之放回桌上。“呃，Severus，你的意思是要我……”他从没想过自己是个大惊小怪的家伙，可此时的确脸上烧得难受，声音也不自在地愈来愈小。

 

“打手枪？来一炮？手淫？和手掌亲密接触？撸撸管子？射一个？沉溺于自娱自乐——”（Wank? Toss off? Masturbate? Have one off at the wrist? Polish your broomstick? Jerk off? Indulge in self pleasure?）

 

“是的。”Remus挫败地喊，双颊通红。

 

抬起修长的手指，示意一下旁边狭小的储藏室，Severus没有再说话，而是转过身，专注地去切某种东西的根。沉默片刻，他扭头。

 

“怎么，Lupin？你肯定知道怎么做吧。或者你是在要求帮忙么？”

 

Remus的身体背叛了大脑，选择在此刻表现出对 _Severus_ _的帮助_ 有极大兴趣，同时脸色红得像是要滴出血来。

 

黑发巫师放下刀，看着他。“要不然，你就是需要我 _教_ 你怎么做？看看是不是在这件事上你能按照我精确的指示一步一步来，Lupin？”Severus揶揄，喉间低笑。

 

“不要！”Remus尖叫，攥起玻璃瓶一溜烟闪进储藏室，逃离这尴尬的场面，因为Severus正在，确实地，嘲笑他。

 

重重撞上门，他靠着木板试图平静心绪。说真的，这也没什么难堪……根本没有。而且就算有，那也是凤凰社（Order）需要药剂。

 

毅然决然地，Remus拔开瓶塞，解开长袍，就位。一开始他不太确定自己能……产生那种欲望，可他发现，想象Severus给他精确的指导，耳边是男人天鹅绒般的 _声音_ ，那效果远比他甘心承认的来得更快，只花了几分钟，他就小心地盖上了已然满当当的玻璃瓶。

 

整理好衣服，他决心再也不能在Severus面前表现得荒谬可笑，然后踏着坚定的步伐回到工作室。Remus把玻璃瓶端端正正摆在别的材料旁边，耐心等待，直到魔药教授把手头的药剂分装进一排小瓶里。

 

狼人蹙眉。“那是——”

 

“那剂魔药？”Severus放下空了的坩埚，“没错，完成了。”男人的声音里透着一股满意。

 

“真是太好了！”Remus咧嘴，“不过……”

 

“不过啥？”

 

“你没有用一点儿…… _那个_ 。或者是你让我去买的别的东西。”

 

“没错，我没用。”Severus窃笑，对Remus的玻璃瓶念个永久保存咒（preservation spell），拿着它走向柜橱。

 

“ _Severus_ ，”Remus警告地沉下嗓音。

 

“说实话，Lupin。你肯定不会觉得，我能错过任何免费得到一大批珍惜又昂贵的药材的机会吧？而且你确实挺有帮助的——你的购物远征完全补充了我下个学期的存货，”男人用最温和的语气慢慢说道。

 

“为啥，你——你——”

 

“诡计多端，邪恶密谋，偷偷摸摸操控狂，卑鄙小人，阴险狡诈，邪门歪道，心怀叵测，老奸巨猾，Slytherin？”（Scheming, conniving, manipulative, sneaky, underhanded, devious, guileful, cunning）Severus提供着各式选项。

 

“我更愿意用诸如怒发冲冠，令人发狂， _面目可憎_ ……”Remus也毫不示弱。

 

“发现你词汇量的匮乏了？”Severus勾起嘴角。

 

Remus终于还是不情愿地笑了。“好罢，Severus。你赢了。尽管你能直接问我 _要_ 我的，呃，捐献。”

 

喘了喘气，Severus先稳住手，把刚刚灌好的小瓶一一盖上，接着道，“这简直太有趣了，Lupin。你那脸红得像个小雏儿（virgin）。”

 

Remus的脸再次迅速染上一层红晕。

 

黑发巫师扭头，表情意味深长。“顺便说一句，你高潮的时候那声音真是太迷人了。”

 

狼人惊讶得瞠目结舌，不知道该不该发怒，总算缓过来后，才发现Severus已经飘飘然回到了他的办公室。

 

摇了摇头，Remus也准备离开。这一天确实有点超乎想象——而他也禁不住寻思，倘若真的接受了Severus的帮助，那将会是怎样的完全不一样。

 

 

注：

1，jobernoll，中文没查到。英文：

<http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Jobberknoll>

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2011/11/14

 


End file.
